infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon Roth (IUCU)
"So, what do we do?" ''- Gordon Roth'' Dr. Gordon Roth is a Scientist working with the Heroes Protection Agency under the supervision of General Mike Hilton, who believes that a threat to humanity is coming, and that Roth can help extinguish that threat. When the threat does arrive in the form of Trabaxas, Roth plays a pivotal role in thwarting his plans to take over Earth, and makes new friends in the process. As a fan of the superheroes, Roth is honored to bring them together as a team to defeat their powerful enemy. Gordon Roth is portrayed by Andy Samberg. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Roth, only that he joined the Heroes Protection Agency under Mike Hilton and became a scientist. Hercules Revealed Roth meets with Hilton at an unknown location, and he asks why he is meeting HIM of all people. Hilton explains that they need to push up their schedule as Hercules has been spotted in Metro City, and Roth tells Hilton he will get right to work. Invasion of Earth Recruitment Roth receives a signal from a HPA Dockyard and notifies General Mike Hilton of this, and watches as Hilton sends Lyndon Danko out to investigate. After Danko returns, he gives Hilton a name- Trabaxas, and Hilton tells Roth that it is time to put the team together. After Jack Calvin sets out to find the other heroes, Roth talks with Hilton, Danko and Sarah Halford to discuss their next move. Roth is supportive of the heroes whilst Halford and Danko are not. Roth is eager to meet the heroes, and admires Brett Daniels, especially his use of a bow and arrow, flattering the latter. Later, Roth is working in his lab and talks with Danko and Halford and is dismayed to learn that their opinion on the heroes hasn't changed. Before they can continue, Roth is alerted to an attack near Delta City and informs Hilton, who sends out the heroes. Roth watches as the team is defeated by Trabaxas, but is relieved when Oracle and Golden Samurai save the team. Invasion of Delta City Roth is working in his lab when Quiver suddenly arrives in a ship, and he notifies Hilton and the heroes of the attack. Roth watches from his lab as the heroes and joins Hilton, Halford and Danko as they observe the battle. Roth is then pleased to learn that Danko and Halford's opinions have changed following the fight, and Roth then hears Oracle's message to the universe. Heroes Return After the heroes return and Oracle recovers, Roth listens in as Hilton tells the heroes that if they need the HPA then they will help, and then Roth promptly returns to his lab to continue working. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Heroes Protection Agency ** General Mike Hilton- superior and leader ** Sarah Halford- superior ** Lyndon Danko * Infinity Knights ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow ** James Jordan/Oracle ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai ** Randall Sykes/Rush ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules ** Brett Daniels/Quiver Appearances * Hercules (Cameo) * Infinity Knights Notes